Evil is Not Born
by xEngulfedInDarknessx
Summary: If evil isn't born, then what could have made Tom Riddle into the evil Lord Voldemort that we know today, I'll tell you. Love, love gone horribly wrong. TROC. Rating for sexual situations


Hi peoples I thought that we needed to know a bit more about Tom Riddle, so here you go. Please read and review, even if the review is one word long, I thank you all who review.

Disclaimer: You will be able to tell that I don't own Harry Potter, or anything Harry Potter related because my story is far worse than the brilliant J.K. Rowling's story. The only thing that is mine is the plot and Penelope. Have fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Evil is not something that you are born, it is something that time shapes you into. Some people are born, wanting to be evil, being bitter and angry, some, it is the doing of the death of a person that you are close to. But the terrors that the evil can bring often make you forget about why that person is evil, you just assume that they have always been evil, but this is never really the case.

It just so happens that one of the greatest wizards ever was also the most evil ever, we know him now as Lord Voldemort, but he was once known as Tom Riddle. We have seen through Dumbledore's pesieve mant of the things which shaped Tom into the evil wizard he is today, but that is not all that happened to this young wizard, there were many things that turned against him, none of which he could scare away.

Dumbledore has said that Lord Voldemort is simply incapable of love, and this is true, but as we have learned, there is a difference between Voldemort and Tom. Tom was just a boy when he was younger, always different, but never evil, and he was perfectly capable of loving.

Many ask who would fall in love with that evil demonic soul, but is it not possible that this love of his may have been part of what made him so evil? But how can this be so, love is wonderful, or so I am told. Perhaps his love kept him at bay, until something stronger pulled him away. If you think that these questions will never be answered, think again, for here is the story of a romance that was kept hidden, but that was as deep, or deeper than any.

This story begins in the spring of Tom's fifth years at Hogwarts, and as they say, it was spring, and love was in the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a rainy spring evening, just after dinner in the Great Hall, and two students slipped away from friends, made bad excuses to no end, and crept out to the lake, right behind a few trees, so that nobody would see them. "I missed you." The girl practically whispers as the boy approaches.

"I'm here now."

"Good," the boy then placed his hands on the girl hips and gently grazed his lips over hers. She closed her eyes like she was in heaven.

"_I_ missed that," the boy whispers in her ear. This boy, is Tom Riddle, tall, dark, beautiful, and house prefect, not to mention the greatest wizard ever to come to Hogwarts, and he knew it.

"Missed what? This?" asked the girl as she kissed him passionately and bit slightly on his bottom lip before she pulled away. Tom whimpered softly. This girl was a fifth year Ravenclaw, she was probably the only student in the whole school who could give Tom a run for his money when it came to magic. She was a beautiful girl, but in her own way. She was short, around 5'2" and had black hair down to her waist. She was not exactly thin, but a long way from being fat. She looked like a perfectly happy girl, and she was, and now she was in the arms of the man whom she loved and loved her uncondishionally.

Tom answers "Yes that, and you in general."

She smiled and took a step back and slapped him on the shoulder "You say that like we haven't seen each other in a month, it was only a day."

"Okay, but it seemed like longer."

"I know, it seemed like longer to me too." Then they pulled toward each other and kissed passionately. The kisses eventually intensified, and before the two knew it, they were on the ground on top of each other, naked and in love.

The year continued to be like this for the two, that is Tom Riddle and Penelope Diamond,

They had visit to the lake or to the room of requirement, or sometimes they even took a late night trip to the kitchens and have a snack. They were miserable on the last day of school, when they knew they could have n communication with each other, except for the occasional owl, as at the orphanage Tom wasn't allowed to even show that anything was different about him at all. And Pen, as she liked to be called, was part of a rich, pure blood family, and was always under the close watch of her father who would not approve of her being with an orphan, and a half-blood at that.

So, they sat in compartment together on the Hogwarts Express (the door was locked to the fullest with all sorts of enchantments so they would not be seen, and there was a silencing charm on it as well, so nobody could hear them. Pen was crying in Tom's arms.

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered into his chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, I know, I know, I don't want to leave you either, but we have no choice."

"We should."

Tom laughed at this "Yes, we should, but we don't."

"I still say that we should."

"You know what I say?"

"Huh?"

"I say that you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on and I am much looking forward to seeing you again next fall."

Pen gave him a yeah-right look and said "So basically you just want to have sex now."

He sighed "No, it was all true," he hesitated "but I wouldn't exactly oppose the sex."

She scoffed "Oh shut up." And kissed him hard on the lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their good-byes were said on the train, avoiding Penelope's parents. After their ususal good-byes, Tom said something to Pen that he had never said to anyone before. "Penelope, I love you."

She bit her lip, holding back tears and through her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you too Tom." With one final kiss, she departed from their compartment, Tom following a few minutes behind, this summer was going to be a long one.


End file.
